A twist in time
by purplegirl66
Summary: A young girl(12) wakes up with a start although has no memory of herself or what happened she creates a fake identity that pops into her mind.What happened:I find a spot in the side of the road.I'm tired, I don't know why.I sense a high level of magic, but before I can turn around I fall onto the ground in a supposed to be enternal state of sleep.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**A twist in time**

Main character in section:1

 **Vivane Star**

 **Age** :12 Hair color: purple-ish white Eye color:dark purple Hair style: shoulder length hair that is put up in two pigtails with many random berets

 **Normal outfit** :a purple crop shirt with a black tank top, white shorts, and green socks and blue sneakers

 **Hobbies:** playing a instrument,reading, or hanging out with a friend(s)

 **Magic:** equip/dragon slayer(more info. later in story)

 **Personality:** can be serious at times but almost always smiling and joking to make fun of people and be annoyed easily.

 **Chp.1:A life worth living** I see many colors, none are the one I really want.I want a color that says Vivane, but you can't get everything you want in this world I ! I hear frantic yelling in the distance, waking me from my long slumber of forgetfulness. I decide to follow the sound just for the heck of it. Ha! It's not like I have anything better to do. I walk down the road towards the loud sounds of yelling and banging, I see two boys, obviously by height older then me, 17 years old? One has dark black spiky hair (and is weirdly stripping?), while the other boy has pink spiky hair and a blue cat at his feet saying "Aye!". I stare at them as they punch each other, wondering if i should stop them? I decide on it when the cat stares at me ( I really want to punch that cat but it's too cute and funny).I summon 4 metal swords above their heads. The cat sees them and starts tugging on the pink haired boy's coat saying look up. He finally pays attention to the blue cat and screams, "Erza!?", at the same time as the black haired boy. Then they finally see me and try to act like nothing happened and they didn't almost pee their pants a minute ago. "Hello, my name is 'Vivane'. You're shouting and banging seemed to wake me from my deep slumber. I thank you. If not for you I would have still been sleeping...sooo... peacefully...".They start to see that I am very annoyed. "Told you your yelling would bother by passers. IDIOT!", says the black haired dude punches him, stares at me for a moment and then says"Hello!My name is Natsu and this is Happy!"."Hey you don't even know her she could be dangerous!" shouts black haired boy. "For your information i have never harmed anybody!Why do you think I'm dangerous!?". "Ugh.". "Ignore him he's just grumpy because we have to go on a mission together. Hey! I see that you are a wizard. Are you in a guild yet?". "Yea..umm...no...I don't know... what is a guild?". Natsu explains what a guild is and why I should join one. I think on the thought, but there's not a lot of thinking to be done. "I sayyy... drum roll pleaseeeee!...Ok!Whatever. I'll try it." Natsu cheers and does a weird dance. I stare at the cat. Oh! Did I mention I love .

 **I don't own Fairy tail! Also deal with my first fanfic so just hope someone likes if not oh well.:)**


	2. Chapter 2: Checklist

Chp.2-A guild is like:

The boys take me with them to the next city. Apparently they still need to finish the mission. Natsu tells me the blacked haired boys name is Gray. When I hear his name I think of the color grey. It's not perfect but is able to be with anything, not a lot of potential. I base my opinion of him off of that. Their mission is to defeat a dark guild. It's a dark guild that has been causing problems inside the city. They say I can help them as a test to see how good I am. At the inn we decide to stay at i decide to check my bag to make sure no one stole any of my belongings while i was "sleeping".  
Checklist:  
Water bottle*  
celestial key(I don't really need it though)*  
Extra clothes*  
Map*  
Dress clothes( Black sleeveless frilly dress, Black mini top hat, white boots(no heels) Black fingerless gloves)*  
I had everything I could remember. I decided to get ready to go see if they are ready to defeat the dark guild. Once again Natsu and Gray were fighting. I sweat dropped then decided to force them with fear this . "Natsu!Gray!What are you doing? Aren't we supposed to get ready?"."We...uhh...were just coming up with a battle strategy!?"."Do you think I would fall for that crap? You have 10 seconds before you both die!" They scattered like mice."9". It was fun being in control. "8,7,6". Gray goes to whisper that he forgot something upstairs. '5,4,3". Natsu looks panicked then slowly he looks determined. The aura around him is dangerous to be near. I get goosebumps thinking about it. We walk out of the inn towards the dark guilds hq.

 **Sorry I made it short what I originally had for this chapter made no sense so I tried to fix it some. Also I don't know how to format right so sorry.**


End file.
